


Promt for a fic

by notquiteanonbeliever



Category: Shadowhunters TV, The Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad parent Robert and Maryse, Downworlers like and respect Alec, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Shadowhunter Half-Warlock Alec Lightwood, M/M, Multi, some don’t but most do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteanonbeliever/pseuds/notquiteanonbeliever
Summary: This is a description of Alec’s character as I would like to read in a fic. Whoever likes it or finds it interesting, please write a fic with this character of Alec in it.





	Promt for a fic

Alec Lightwood changes his name to Alexander Black. The change in name is consistent with how warlocks choose their own name when they reach a certain age. The thinking behind his name is; ‘Black’ is associated with power, fear, mystery, strength, authority, elegance, death, rebellion, and sophistication. So rebellion against the Clave, death of the ‘perfect soldier’.

\- half/half (Lucifer)  
\- same features  
\- warlock mark: black wings and eyes (don’t know what exactly), black iridescent scales (maybe).  
\- extremely powerful {most}  
\- age: 22  
\- specialities of magic: battle magic, necromancy, dark magic

Does not have a relation with parents at all. Addresses them formally (visa versa). He is one of the few out gay shadowhunters (he is out and proud). Adores his siblings (especially Max). Mark and magic became active at the age of 3.

Is self-taught (since the age of 4). Has travelled to many cities to learn and master different styles of martial arts and magic (dark as well). Speaks many languages: English, Spanish, French, Sanskrit, Portuguese, Hindi, Chthonian, Purgatic, Gehennic and Tartarian. Knows Latin as well.

These are some of the ideas for how Magnus and Alec could meet that I thought of -

1\. They meet during a hunt or small battle (against demons or circle members)

2\. Alec is away on a trip when Clary comes into their lives. Jace and Izzy take her to Magnus for the Memory demon. Alec comes back, hears about this and goes to Magnus’s loft. Ends up helping them to summon the demon.

3\. They meet at Pandemonium, the trio are on a hunt and run into Magnus.

4\. Alec and Magnus have a one night stand (Alec glamoured so that his tunes don’t show). They meet again when Magnus is either called to the Institute for wards (or some time of help), or they meet due to some Shadowhunter business.

If someone decides to make a multichapter story from this please tell me. I really want to read a solid story with this character.


End file.
